


Suicide Squad Sleepover

by LothlorienElfling



Category: Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: Cute, Diablo is alive, F/M, Fluffy, Friendship, Happy Ending, Hinted Boomerang/Katana, Hinted Deadshot/Harley, Joker soon to come, Light-Hearted, Nobody is Dead, Real names instead of Super Villain names, sleepover, slumber party, three parter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 16:54:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7765780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LothlorienElfling/pseuds/LothlorienElfling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the squad saved the world, Amanda let each of them have a luxury. This included Rick Flag. Once every few months, Rick and June host a squad sleepover, where there isn't much sleeping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Squad Sleepover

**Author's Note:**

> I said I probably wouldn't write for this fandom again, but I couldn't help myself! And my last Suicide Squad fic is my most popular fic ever... So I'm back! I got this idea from a tumblr post, which I'll try and either link or post somewhere on here, I don't know, I'll figure it out. This is going to have three chapters, and I'll update in the next few days. This is set with an alternative ending where Joker has not yet busted Harley from prison and Diablo didn't die ;-;

Harley snuggled down deeper into her fluffy pillow, burrowing her face into the soft fabric with enough pressure to smear her scarlet lipstick against it. She couldn't get comfy. She couldn't sleep. She sighed. The bedroom was pitch black, safe for the thin curtains drenched by the pale moon light. Harley stared hard for any stirs or shifts in the bodies that laid on the floor by hers, before peering up onto the bed in the centre of the room, and watching for any movement there.

All seemed still.

She sat back onto her heels, pouting her lips as she threw the blanket up into the air, and let it settle on her head. She was very bored, and without any second thought, she scooted over, and laid beside Digger. She stared, and blinked only once or twice, their faces only a breath apart.

She waited.

Nothing.

So she promoted.

"Are you asleep?" She whispered to him, even with the hushed tone, she had her usual accent.

Digger didn't reply. He scrunched up his nose and twitched slightly, but that was about it.

Harley responded with an even bigger pout. "Hey, Boomerang?" She called. "I said, are you asleep?"

Digger exhaled heavily and drew his eyes open. "I am now." He muttered, rolling onto his back away from Harley's eager face.

"Good!" Harley squeaked, an excited grin playing on he lips. "What should we do?"

"Sleep." Digger responded with the hitch of his eyebrows. He settled down, eyes now shut.

Harley blinked. "No..." She whispered, leaning over him. She still had her blanket wrapped around her head. "Not good..."

Digger sighed heavily again, this time rolling onto the other side, away from Harley.

"So what are we going to do?" She prompted again, which earned her another growl from Digger and a sharp hiss from across the room.

"Harley! Be quiet!" Floyd scalded her harshly. Harley seemed ecstatic. She shuffled across to Floyd, crawling over Digger's body and avoiding Katana's sleeping form. She shuffled over on her knees, holding the blanket under her chin like a cape. She collapsed on the floor next to him. "No!" Floyd hissed. "Don't come over here an annoy me."

Harley wasn't phased. She smiled widely, staring up at the deadly gunslinger. "Wanna play?"

Floyd was silent for a moment, perhaps contemplating. "What kind of play we talking about here?" He spoke low as he looked at Harley from under his eye brows.

"You guys can't sleep either?" Chato offered some light, cradling a flame in his palm. His illustrated face glowed a pale orange.

Digger muttered some curse and say up. "Looks like we're having a midnight chat then." He said with a sickly sweet whisper.

"Good." Chato grumbled, also sitting up in his sleeping bag. "'Cause like, I've been thinking man, why are we all here, you know?" He enquired, glancing at the other sleepover awakees.

"You're here because I invited you for a sleepover." Rick Flag spoke harshly, but still quietly, as it seemed June, Croc and Katana were still asleep. "But we ain't doing much sleeping."

"Tell me about it." Digger agreed as he curled up in his sleeping bag, twitching his nose again as he shut his eyes.

Harley pulled the blanket off her head and sat up, letting it pool around her waist, revealing her neon pink pyjamas.

"They're bright..." Floyd commented, squinting slightly.

Harley smiled with praise, raising her shoulders up to her cheeks. "Thank you!" She spoke a little too louder, earning her a harsh shush from Rick.  
"Hey, where are your pyjamas, Flag?" She asked, cocking her head to the side, her pigtails bouncing.

"I don't have any." Rick responded, pulling the duvet back over his body to avoid further comments on his tank top and boxers.

"Neither do I." Floyd added.

Harley furrowed her brow and looked from Rick to Floyd, and then from Rick to Floyd again. "Really?" She said with a squeak, before turning to Chato. "How about you, hot stuff?"

Chato shrugged. "I mean, I wouldn't wear this out..." He glanced down, at his attire, a tank top similar to Rick's, and a pair of sweatpants.

Harley nodded. "Close enough." She smiled at him, before turning her attention to Rick and Floyd. "You guys should invest in some." She stated matter of factly with a nod.

June rose up from her side of the bed, and rested her head on her hand. She blinked a few times to adjust to the light of the single flame still dancing in Diablo's palm. "I've been trying to tell him." She informed Harley.

"Smart woman." Harley pointed at both June and Rick, her face pulled to a serious, very un-Harley-like expression.

June smiled gently as she draped her arm over Rick's shoulder. "We'll go on a shopping trip."

"I love shopping!" Harley beamed. Her voice had rose to a volume that was a little too loud. "But I can't go..." She pouted. Floyd rested his hand soothingly on her thigh, and didn't say a word.

"Anata wa ima made ni kaimono ni iku koto ga monku o iimasen..." Katana spoke harshly, surprising the others.

"So you're awake." Floyd stated, unable to respond to her.

Katana chose their tongue to further scald them in. "Of course I am." She snapped. "I have been for a while. You won't shut up."

Digger dragged himself up as soon as Katana joined the conversation. "Yeah me too." He agreed before nudging Katana with he elbow and speaking lowly under his breath to her. "Can you believe these guys?"

Katana rolled her eyes and moved away from him slightly.

"Well. Seems like the sleep is official over." Floyd announced, before leaning forward to glance at the croc. "For all but one..."

The rest of the squad turned their attention to Waylon, who laid on his stomach in a light blue onesie. He growled with each ragged snore, but he was very much in deep sleep.

June reached over to a small lamp on the bedside cabinet, and clicked it to on. Almost as a cue for Chato to relinquish his flame. He closed his palm gently and shuffled a little closer to the group. "Well..." He prompted calmly, exchanging glances with the group. "What shall we do now?"

June shared a look with Rick, before shrugging as she made a suggestion. "What do people usually do at sleepovers?" She asked.

Harley grinned. "I know!" She flapped her hands excitedly, and her exclaim held everybody's attention. "I know exactly how to have a good sleepover!"


	2. Pillows and pranks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Floyd starts a pillow fight. Harley wants to play a prank.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long, guys. I've been trying to get a job and it's been very draining. I have an interview for Monday, so wish me luck! I hope you like the chapter. I think I may have one or two more to come. I thank you all for the comments and kudos!

"I don't know about American sleepovers..." Digger glanced across the room as he spoke, eyes settling on Katana. "But things get pretty crazy at Australian sleepovers... And I mean _real_ intense."

Harley raised an eyebrow and frowned. "Ya mean as crazy and intense as a super villain running around throwing bent sticks?" She enquired, a smile quivering on her lips. Floyd snickered under his breath, and even Katana smirked.

"You starting of with ghost stories, Boomerang?" Rick teased, rising up from the bed and settling against the headboard.

June followed his lead and slid up the bed, resting her head against Rick. "It's a great place to start." She encouraged.

Floyd nodded in agreement. "And then," he began. "We can all braid each other's hair." Floyd's voice was laced with sarcasm.

Chato shuffled a little closer in his sleeping back, raising his hand slightly to demonstrate he had something to say. "I don't have any hair." He informed Floyd.

"Neither do I, you overgrown birthday candle!" Floyd narrowed his eyes almost in disbelief as he tilted his head at Chato.

Chato cocked an eyebrow. "You got that shit going on though." He fluttered his finger over his own chin.

Floyd cocked his head to the side briefly, before reaching behind himself and grabbing his pillow and launching it across to Chato. "Ain't nobody braiding my beard." He announced.

Chato shielded his face with his arm, chuckling as the pillow limply fell into his lap.

"Braiding is _so_ 2 minutes ago." Harley scooped up the remaining pillow behind Floyd, and pressed it against her body as she collapsed on top of him, chanting; "Pillow fight, pillow fight, pillow fight!"

Whether he wanted to join in the sleepover festivities or not, Floyd found himself wrestling Harley whilst protecting his face from her attack. His strength eventually overpowered her, and she laid pressed against his sleeping bag under the weight of his forearms. She squirmed. "Hey, are you gonna take that?" She prompted to Chato.

Chato glanced around at everybody, before shrugging. "What for?" He asked her, watching with a ghost of a smile as she laid helpless beneath Floyd.

"He called you a birthday candle!" She almost shrieked. "An overgrown birthday candle! That's not even that clever!"

Chato inhaled deeply in thought, before he picked up the pillow Floyd threw into his lap and rose up from his sleeping bag. "She's got a point." He warned Floyd before crushing the pillow into the side of his face. Floyd loosened his grip on Harley's wrists momentarily as he suffered the shock of the blow, and she wriggled free.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa..." Rick tried to grasp everybody's attention, holding out a flat hand as a signal to halt. They didn't. "Two against one isn't fair at all." He announced, taking his own two pillows and joining in the fight to back up Floyd.

"Two?!" Harley exclaimed with a pout as she stopped smothering Floyd with her pillow and let Chato take charge. "Two pillows?! That's not fair!"

"Neither is having two against one!" Rick defended his actions and he swatted Harley in the shoulder, lightly to avoid hurting her.

He received a very firm slap back, right across his face.

"Do not make that mistake!" Boomerang called from the sidelines. "I wouldn't go easy on her if I was you." He offered his advice, almost like a coach on the other side of the ring in a tag team match.

"Why don't you come over here and show them how it's done, Digger?" Harley challenged as she used her body weight and pillow to shove Rick to the ground with Chato and Floyd, who were in a constant and heated battle.

"Not for me, Sheila." Digger wisely turned down her challenge with a shake of his head. He reached for his beer, which he kept by his sleeping bag. "I'm a spectator." He tucked his thumb under the cap and tugged it up, the can hissing and finally clicking open. He glanced at it, and then at Katana. He offered her the can. "You want some?"

Katana also glanced at the can and then at Digger. She smiled very faintly, so faintly that Digger wasn't so sure it was a smile. But she accepted and took the can off him.

June crawled over her and Rick's bed, gathering her own pillow from her side. She tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear. "I have to admit," he began gently over the commotion of the fight. "Two pillows isn't fair, Rick..." She then joined in, aiming straight for Rick.

"Yahtzee!" Harley squealed with joy. "Talk about girl power, huh Rick?" She span around with the pillow, getting a final hit in to Rick before assisting Chato with Floyd.

The fight went on for a good 15 minutes after. Katana had gotten down four cans for beer, which was both worrying and appealing to Digger, who had only managed two. Chato eventually retired back to his sleeping bag to catch his breath, and Harley almost gave up, collapsed on top of Floyd, and Rick and June had also had their fun.

The squad quietened down, the previous shrieks and yells and curses died down to breathy laughs and quiet chatter, and as the level of entertainment plummeted, ideas arose.

"What are we gonna do about him?" Floyd began, pointing at the Croc, still sleeping like a log.

Harley crawled closer to Croc, watching with her head tilted as his chest rose and fell heavily with each ragged snore. "Had he stayed asleep this whole time?"

  
"Not even batted an eye." Katana told her. Nobody questioned her.

Rick furrowed his brow with a disbelieving smirk. "No way!"

Floyd agreed. "There's no chance he's slept through all that shit... How is that possible?"

"I wouldn't question anything about that dude." Chato shrugged, watching the scene. Harley edged closer.

"You guys know what that means right?" Harley had a devious grin from cheek to cheek. She looked back at the rest of the squad, her pigtails hanging by her face.

"What does that mean?" Floyd cautiously asked.

"We prank him." Harley responded with wink.

Digger shook his head. "No." He started firmly before taking a sip of his can. "Not a good idea. Not a good idea at all, I say we don't."

"Are you afraid?" Katana asked, her voice low, almost a purr. Digger swallowed his mouthful of beer, and swallowed a lump in his throat.

"N-No." He stammered a little. "I just don't want to feel the wrath of a 500 pound lizard."

"Aw he's just a big ol' teddy bear." Harley assured them as she skipped over his sleeping form and to the door.

Rick got to his feet. "As much fun as this sleepover is, I don't think it's a good idea to do this..." He followed Harley closely. "Come on, we can braid Floyd's goatee if you want."

Harley blinked in thought. The rest of the squad cautiously waited for her answer, most of them hoping she wouldn't go ahead with a prank. A prank is a prank, but a prank by Harley Quinn could be deadly, for them more than anybody else.

"Nah." She finally said and scampered out the door. Rick dashed after her, and the rest of the squad scrambled up from their beds to follow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it! I hope you enjoyed. I'll get writing the actual pranking chapter right away. I owe you guys. Probably will be up this weekend. I'm also working on three Avengers fics so I have a lot on my plate! I also didn't read through to check for mistakes. I just want this up as soon as I can for you guys so it's raw. Thank you!

**Author's Note:**

> There we go! Tell me what you think! I'd also just like to mention that I don't speak Japanese, and I just got that from Google, so if it's wrong or something, I'll try and fix it, and I'm sorry. Thanks for reading!


End file.
